<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【丁渣】无意义实录 by Gorepromise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759691">【丁渣】无意义实录</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise'>Gorepromise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“云破星出之夜，我对星低喃:吞噬我。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*主视角Kev 双暗恋 18年世界杯后度假期间<br/>*虽是实录但全是编的 如有雷同 纯属巧合<br/>*受到考试挫折的孩子急需阿扎的安慰 顺便说一句宝贝比赛加油<br/>*不喜勿入 感谢阅读 姊妹篇在chapter2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>正文:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>0.</p><p>“你把一次的目光借给我，我就还了你无数次。”——陈繁齐</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p>德布劳内看着对面正和登贝莱滔滔不绝的眉飞色舞的小个子，忍不住弯了嘴角。</p><p>今天，比利时战胜英格兰，创造了红魔军团的历史最佳成绩，世界杯季军，即使那有些遗憾。</p><p>登贝莱注意到了德布劳内的视线，于是坏笑着在阿扎尔耳边说了一句什么。阿扎尔听后，便飞快地抬起头来，撞上了德布劳内带笑的眼神。</p><p>“嘿，Kev，我有那么好看吗！”阿扎尔大叫道，漂亮的绿眼睛里满是挪揄之色。</p><p>“因为你看起来太傻了！”被抓包的德布劳内也不恼，怼人的话脱口而出，挑起的眉毛像极了得意洋洋的小学生。</p><p>“你…你…你才傻呢！”</p><p>队友们纷纷大笑起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>“大概是他，恰好钻进了你的心里堵住了那片空白，才发现没有他，生命变得如此煎熬。”——《白山茶》</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>德布劳内看着躺在沙发上正在玩手机的阿扎尔问道:“要喝橙汁吗？在看什么，这么开心。”</p><p>“要喝！”阿扎尔冲他喊道，“快来，Kev，我发现了好多有趣的东西！”</p><p>“什么？”德布劳内把两杯橙汁放在桌上，坐在了阿扎尔旁边。阿扎尔把头靠到了他的肩膀上，左胳膊紧紧地贴着德布劳内，好让自己的重量全部转移到弗拉芒人的身上。德布劳内的脸因为他的靠近变得有些红，他知道阿扎尔喜欢这样，也没再说些什么。</p><p>“你看！”阿扎尔举着手机，拇指在手机上慢慢滑动，好让德布劳内看得完整。</p><p>“这是什么？”德布劳内看到手机屏幕上的自己和阿扎尔，有照片有动图有视频，全都是他俩亲密互动的素材。</p><p>“是咱俩的cp圈……你看啊，Kevin De Bruyne and Eden Hazard，”阿扎尔介绍着，显然他已经摸清了里面的门路，“ ‘they are soooooo cute！’ ”他夸张地模仿着，满意地看着德布劳内烧起来的耳根，即使他的脸也在发烫。</p><p>“对了，话说那天你为什么要在国王面前向我下跪？”德布劳内的视线停在了那张照片上。</p><p>“啊？”阿扎尔一哽，随即撒娇般地嘟囔道，“就……就想那样嘛，这有什么理由。”</p><p>德布劳内也没再追问，只是轻轻摇了摇头，似是对他的回答感到不满意。</p><p>“啊，Kev，你看这个！”阿扎尔的眼睛突然亮了起来，他的手指停在了一张动图上，那是12年国家队合照的拍摄，“哦，我还记得你当时和Dries好得和一个人似的，他把你推到前面来坐下和我一起照相，你还推了推我让我坐远一些……”小个子男孩抱怨着。</p><p>“…我只是觉得太近了影响摄影构图，”德布劳内扯了个连自己都不信的瞎话，“再说了…我和Dries现在也很好啊……”</p><p>阿扎尔抬头看了他一眼，脸上的笑容全都消失得无影无踪，“你真的很不会说谎话，Kev。”说完，小个子男孩便拿着自己的手机，重重地把自己的房间门关上了。</p><p>德布劳内愣住了，他没想到阿扎尔的反应会那么大。他本不应该说出那样的话的。其实他想告诉阿扎尔，默滕斯推自己是因为他想要帮自己和他更亲近些，而自己让他坐过去一点纯粹是出于和暗恋对象接触的害羞罢了。</p><p>是的，他自从第一次见到阿扎尔，就已经喜欢上了他。<strong>阿扎尔是独特的，他开朗，勇敢，真诚，永远充满力量，从不吝啬给别人带去光亮。①</strong>他好像太阳，给自己黑暗冰冷的心送来了光热，又陪伴了自己度过的本孤独无趣的年少时光。</p><p>
  <strong>“别人大概怎么都可以搪塞，自己的心灵却无法蒙混过关。”②</strong>
</p><p>德布劳内总是会被俱乐部队友们问同一个问题:“Kevin，你到底有没有喜欢的人啊？”而他总是摇摇头不作声。</p><p>回答问题很简单，否定内心却很难，尤其是在面对阿扎尔的时候。</p><p>他大概对男孩毫无抵抗力，无论是第一次见面还是现在。只要看到他忽闪的眼睛和卷长的睫毛，听到他用慵懒鼻音哼出自己名字的时候，他的心脏就会抑制不住地狂跳起来，震耳欲聋。</p><p>他对自己是那个最特殊的存在，正因如此他才如此畏手畏脚，小心翼翼地维护着他们之间的关系。一个人的暗恋，总是苦涩的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>“请把你的心给我，与我为伍。”——王尔德</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>“Eden…”德布劳内站在门前，迟疑着敲了敲门，“我已经做好饭了，出来吃吧。”</p><p>“……”房间里无人应答。</p><p>德布劳内又敲了敲门，还是没有回应。于是他抓住门把手试图打开门，却发现阿扎尔已经在里面把门锁上了。</p><p>德布劳内皱起了眉头，走到客厅，拉开了桌子抽屉，拿出了一串钥匙。这可是他的家，上锁也没有用。</p><p>“Eden？”德布劳内进门时就只看见一个裹在毛毯里的圆滚滚。他有些好笑地坐到床边，把阿扎尔从毛毯里扒拉出来，“吃饭了。”</p><p>“不吃。”阿扎尔瞪了他一眼，随即翻过身去，“我明天就走，你去找Dries玩吧！”</p><p>德布劳内僵了一下，随即用手抚上他的后颈，“…对不起，我为我刚才的言行道歉。”</p><p>阿扎尔也僵了一下，似乎没想到德布劳内会首先道歉服软。</p><p>德布劳内看他有些动摇，忙去餐厅把自己做的汉堡端了过来，“…吃吗？”</p><p>阿扎尔闻到熟悉的香味，忍不住回头看了一眼，“你自己做的？”</p><p>德布劳内点点头。</p><p>“好吧，看在你这么用心的份上，我就勉为其难地吃了吧。”阿扎尔拿起盘子里的汉堡，狠狠咬了一口，“不过…唔…我还没原谅你！”</p><p>“…慢点吃。”德布劳内用指尖轻轻擦去阿扎尔嘴角的沙拉酱，惹得阿扎尔红了脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>“云破星出之夜，我对星低喃:吞噬我。”——弗吉尼亚·伍尔芙</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>“Eden现在还在你那儿呢？”是默滕斯发来的消息。</p><p>“嗯，还在。”德布劳内看了一眼正在刷汤不热的阿扎尔，回复道。</p><p>“你打算什么时候摊牌，万一他以后真的去了西甲，你们连见面的机会都不多了。”</p><p>“不是还有国家队吗…”德布劳内轻微地皱了下眉头。</p><p>“拜托，Kevin，你都等了多少年了。”</p><p>“可……可万一他不喜欢我怎么办？”</p><p>“……他如果不喜欢你，我就立马退出国家队。”</p><p>“喂！别拿这个打赌啊！”</p><p>“Kevin，相信我，你只需要把那几个字说出来或者亲他一下就足够了。”</p><p>德布劳内关了手机，看了看身旁的阿扎尔，欲言又止。就在他想要开口的时候，阿扎尔发出了一阵爆笑，“哈哈哈哈哈Kev，你还记得这些嘛？”</p><p>阿扎尔把手机举着给他看，是个油管视频，写着“暴躁的德布劳内”，有欧洲杯自己爆粗口的经典片段，有“let me talk”的经典场景，还有阿扎尔在盛典撒娇要自己说的那句话。</p><p>“那句话明明是你让我说的。”德布劳内翻了个白眼，伸手去搂阿扎尔的脖子，而后者已经笑得直不起腰来了，就差在沙发上打滚了。德布劳内的脸涨得通红，他站起身来，硬是靠蛮力把沙发上的人公主抱起来。</p><p>“喂，Kev，你干嘛？！”阿扎尔吓得手机都掉在了沙发上，双手紧紧地抓着德布劳内的衬衫。</p><p>“让你感受一下夏天的凉爽。”德布劳内冷笑道，用脚顶开玻璃拉门，用力把人扔进了游泳池。</p><p>“喂！”</p><p>“噗通——”</p><p>阿扎尔入了水，然后他像只小企鹅一样从水里冒出头来，气道，“Kevin de bruyne！”随即游到岸边，朝站着的德布劳内泼水。德布劳内猝不及防地被他泼了一身水，想着也不能独善其身，于是就把衣服脱掉，跳进了游泳池。</p><p>很难想象，比利时的双子星竟然像两个小孩子一样在游泳池里玩得不亦乐乎。</p><p>两个人一直玩到太阳下山，才从水里出来。</p><p>“我先去洗澡。”德布劳内说着，扔给了阿扎尔一条浴巾，“先披上，别着凉。”</p><p>“不如我们一起洗？”阿扎尔颇为随意地说着，“反正你家浴室这么大。”</p><p>“什么？”德布劳内的脸烧了起来。</p><p>“开玩笑的……走吧走吧，洗完好去外面吃饭。”阿扎尔看了他一眼，随即低下头把德布劳内推进了浴室。</p><p>而弗拉芒人一直到出浴室还被阿扎尔的玩笑话弄得有些发懵，不可否认他竟然有一丝期待。</p><p>“我去洗澡了哦。”阿扎尔说着，冲他摆了摆手，闪进了浴室。</p><p>德布劳内坐在床上吹着头发，看到桌子上阿扎尔的手机亮了几下，于是他走过去拿起来看了看。是索尔根发来的消息。由于只在锁屏显示，只能看到索尔根发的“哥，你还没行动？这都…… ”还没等德布劳内反应过来，消息又发过来了，“你真是个大笨蛋！Kevin肯定……”</p><p>德布劳内站在那里愣了好一会才反应过来，一种难以言喻的喜悦充满了他。是他，德布劳内想。</p><p>“Kev？”阿扎尔从浴室里走出来，一边擦着头发一边问道，“怎么了？”</p><p>“…Toto给你发了消息。”德布劳内沉静地盯着他。</p><p>阿扎尔见他这样，心里十分慌乱，但他表现得却颇为镇定，“他…他说什么了？”</p><p>“…我想我没猜错。”德布劳内说着，走上前去，捧住阿扎尔的脸吻了下去。</p><p>
  <strong>“假如试都不试一下，那一切都会是老样子。”③</strong>
</p><p>所以我选择了尝试。德布劳内在接受着阿扎尔的回吻时想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①:化用语句来自德卡先生的信箱<br/>②:引用语句作者村上春树<br/>③:引用语句作者埃莱娜·费兰特</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Like him it's hard to find one.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正文:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>0.<br/>
你迟到了许多年，可我依然为你的到来而高兴。——阿赫玛托娃</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1.<br/>
“早安，Kev。”阿扎尔眯着眼睛在弗拉芒人怀里拱了拱，然后又抬起脸来，等待来自男友的早安吻。</p><p>“……”德布劳内面上发烫，低下头吻住了阿扎尔微微撅起的嘴唇，“早。”</p><p>得到亲吻的阿扎尔显得满足极了，小脑袋蹭了蹭弗拉芒人的胸膛，指了指德布劳内手中的手机，问道:“在看什么？”</p><p>“在和Thorgan聊天。”德布劳内滑动着屏幕，说道，“他感叹我们俩终于在一起了，还说你一直不敢向我表白。”</p><p>“…哼哼。”阿扎尔发出几声短促的气音来，以此来掩饰自己渐渐变红的耳朵。</p><p>“傻瓜。”德布劳内见他这样，心里像是被彩色糖豆装满了一样，还摇摇晃晃的，发出清脆甜蜜的声响。</p><p>“你才是傻瓜。”阿扎尔嘟着嘴说，“我都表现那么明显了，你还看不出来。”</p><p>“我表现的才明显好吗？”德布劳内翻了个白眼，“在我看来，你对所有人都很好，可不止我一个。”</p><p>“什么？很明显你是特别的！”阿扎尔激动地坐起身，皱着眉看德布劳内，“倒是你，和Dries，和Romelu，看起来都比和我的关系好啊。”</p><p>“确实比和你的关系好。”德布劳内故意说道。</p><p>闻言，男孩愣了一下，在看到德布劳内一副认真的表情后，气恼地转身准备下床，可是没等他动作，就被德布劳内抓住手腕摔回了弗莱芒人的怀里。</p><p>“你干嘛！”</p><p>“你真是个大傻瓜。”男孩鼓着嘴的样子让德布劳内忍不住笑了起来，“我和他们关系确实很好，可我只喜欢Eden Hazard啊。”</p><p>良久，怀里的男孩又发出了一声气音。</p><p>“…哼。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>
穿过寂静的黑色，亲吻你的脸。——聂鲁达</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.<br/>
和阿扎尔在一起之后，德布劳内就有了一个小秘密:他特别喜欢看阿扎尔吃瘪之后的小表情。</p><p>因为他发现那个看起来皮得不行的男孩实则脸皮薄得很，在公开场合经常拘谨着不和自己有过多亲密接触，即使他们俩已经公开。</p><p>“Eden…”德布劳内轻声叫着倒在自己肩膀上的男孩，“电影快结束了。”</p><p>“嗯…嗯？”阿扎尔一个激灵挺直了腰。</p><p>德布劳内见他这样忍不住低笑了起来，惹得前排的一对小情侣频频回头。阿扎尔脸上发烫，狠狠碰了一下德布劳内的胳膊，又朝那对情侣投去了歉意的眼神。</p><p>“别笑了，Kev！”阿扎尔压低了声音，又往上拽了拽口罩。</p><p>德布劳内一脸无辜地冲他摇了摇头，刚想准备好好观赏一下电影的结尾，脑子里又冒出了一个小念头。</p><p>于是他扯下口罩，捏了捏阿扎尔的后颈。</p><p>“什么…唔？”</p><p>阿扎尔还没来得及作出反应，口罩就被德布劳内拉下，刚想说出话全被堵在嘴里。</p><p>弗莱芒人温柔地吮吸他的嘴唇，故意让这个吻持续得更久一些。</p><p>“啪——”电影结束，灯光亮了起来。</p><p>被亲得晕晕乎乎的阿扎尔赶紧推开俯在自己身上的德布劳内，有些心虚地红着脸看了下周围，发现没有人注意到他们，才暗自松了口气，一双湿漉漉的眼睛娇嗔似的瞪着弗莱芒人。</p><p>德布劳内简直爱极了现在的阿扎尔:泛红的眼睛，耳尖，嘴唇，男孩似乎变成了粉红色，蜜糖似的往外冒着焦糖色泡泡。</p><p>他笑了起来，伸手把人搂进怀里。</p><p>我喜欢这样，不畏惧他人的目光，不担心现在和将来，只在这一秒，完全拥有你。</p><p>而最让我开心的是，我们会有很多这样的一秒。</p><p>所以，一起走下去吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.<br/>
我要在你身上做，春天在樱桃树上做的事。——聂鲁达</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5.<br/>
“唔…Kev…别……”阿扎尔的手穿过德布劳内柔软的金发，他小声嘟囔道，“别留下痕迹啊…又要被人看到了…”</p><p>“…被发现又怎样？”德布劳内一边说着，一边在男孩锁骨处留下一个明显的红色吻痕，“反正我们已经公开了。”</p><p>“不是……”阿扎尔涨红了脸，“是因为经常会有人开玩笑啦。”</p><p>“这样不好吗？…让他们知道你是我的。”德布劳内平静地说着，舌尖碾过男孩的乳尖，不紧不慢地吮吸着。</p><p>阿扎尔用手捂着自己的眼睛，破碎的呻吟声从紧闭的嘴巴里漏出，“唔嗯…Kev……我……我记得你原来不这样的……”</p><p>“什么，留下吻痕？”弗莱芒人抚上他结实的大腿，男孩忍不住颤抖了一下，“我只是想让他们知道你是我的，仅此而已。”</p><p>德布劳内没有说谎，他确实没有什么留下吻痕的爱好。就像他说的那样，他在阿扎尔身体上留下痕迹，只是为了显示他已经有爱人了，谁也不能妄想。</p><p>天知道有多少人觊觎着他的男孩。</p><p>但其实，弗莱芒人意识到这一点还要追溯到几个月前的一场比赛，那时候他们还没有公开。</p><p>那天他也是有比赛的，只不过结束的比较早，他先回了家，快速冲了个澡之后就窝在沙发上开了电视机。说实话，他不经常看阿扎尔的比赛，因为他不喜欢他在场上被侵犯的模样，男孩每摔一下他就会跟着紧张起来，后来索性就不怎么看了，他知道阿扎尔也一样。</p><p>电视屏幕中的阿扎尔带球突破，而对方的防守球员无计可施，只能紧紧地拽着他的衣服。德布劳内看着艰难向前推进的阿扎尔皱起了眉头，因为他的球衣已经被拉扯到变形了。男孩最后还是停了下来，他的球衣已经被扯烂了，露出大片白皙的，还泛着些红的胸膛。电视前的德布劳内有些坐不住了，他忍不住在心里骂了几句脏话。</p><p>比赛结束后，乖乖在家等人的德布劳内又打开了手机，谁承想一打开小号就是铺天盖地的阿扎尔的照片——刚刚比完赛的球衣被撕扯露出胸膛的阿扎尔。</p><p>“艾登·阿扎尔简直太他妈性感了——”<br/>
“我爱死这个男人了，操——”<br/>
“感谢防守队员让我看到这些——”<br/>
“我没有什么话可说了，我要和他做爱。ps:他上我or我上他都可以。”<br/>
……………………</p><p>“操，这都是什么…”德布劳内涨红了脸，“和艾登阿扎尔做爱？操，我看你在做梦。”</p><p>于是气头上的德布劳内在阿扎尔回家之后把人摁在浴室的墙上结结实实地做了两次。</p><p>刚比完赛的阿扎尔被他这一折腾是一点力气都没有了，德布劳内想要再来一次的时候他的眼皮就已经睁不开了，只能揽着弗莱芒人的脖子哼哼唧唧地抱怨道，“Kev你干嘛呀，我好累。”</p><p>德布劳内看他这疲倦样子到底也是心软得不行，亲了亲他的眼皮，给男孩清理完就抱着他回了卧室。</p><p>男孩倒是睡着了，可德布劳内却还在为那些评论耿耿于怀，他的情敌太多了，而怎么才能让他们知道他是自己的呢？然后，他想到了一个好办法。</p><p>于是几天后的国家队发布会上，阿扎尔被问到了一个问题，“Eden，你的脖子上是什么？为什么这么红？”阿扎尔心下疑惑，“什么？”他还没来得及察看，一旁的德布劳内就接上了话，“我看好像是吻痕吧。”此言一出，在场的所有人都惊呆了，包括阿扎尔在内。而接下来，德布劳内又微笑着说出了一句惊世骇俗的话，“是我弄的。”</p><p>他们就这样公开恋情了，简单明了，粗暴直接，倒是很符合德布劳内的性格。</p><p>后来阿扎尔问他是什么时候留下吻痕的，他笑了起来，就是不告诉他，涨红的小个子气得直跳脚。</p><p>大概就是从那时候开始，德布劳内总是喜欢在一些特别容易被人注意到的地方留下吻痕。</p><p>“Kev…”</p><p>“嗯？”德布劳内回过神来，身下的男孩正眼带笑意地盯着他看。</p><p>“靠近点嘛。”阿扎尔撒着娇。</p><p>“怎么了？”德布劳内乖乖俯下身去，紧接着吃痛地叫了一声——阿扎尔咬上了他的肩膀。</p><p>“…干嘛？”</p><p>“我的痕迹。”阿扎尔眨了眨眼睛，像只小狐狸似的舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p>德布劳内眯起了眼。</p><p>然后就是阿扎尔被人摁在床上操得直哭的画面了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6.<br/>
很难找到一个和他一样的人。——艾登·阿扎尔</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7.<br/>
一到冬天，德布劳内的闲暇时间就变成了与Ciroc一起窝在沙发上看电视。</p><p>算来他和艾登已经一个多月没有见面了。德布劳内想。</p><p>叮咚——门铃响了。</p><p>德布劳内按下了暂停键，电视屏幕上是阿扎尔的笑容。</p><p>他揉了揉发红的耳朵，光着脚走到了门口。这么晚了，是艾登吗？</p><p>果然，他刚打开门，就被来人扑了个满怀。</p><p>“你怎么来了？”德布劳内揉着怀里人的小脑袋说道，“冷吗？”</p><p>“想你啦。”瓦隆人从来不吝啬对恋人的情话，他笑着，故意把冰凉的手伸进德布劳内的睡衣，满意地看着弗莱芒人打了个哆嗦。</p><p>“赶紧去洗澡，别感冒了。”德布劳内无奈地说道，一手搂住他，一手将他的行李箱拎进来，关上了门。</p><p>“哇，Kev，你在看我吗？”阿扎尔把羽绒服脱掉扔在了沙发上。</p><p>“在看我自己，顺便看到了你。”德布劳内吐槽道，“明明是我的纪录片，你的镜头占了三分之一。”</p><p>阿扎尔冲他吐了吐舌头，拿过浴巾，“我去洗澡啦。”</p><p>德布劳内无奈地笑着摇了摇头，他坐在沙发上继续把纪录片看了下去。</p><p>“Like him, it's hard to find one.”</p><p>尽管这句话已经听过很多遍了，但德布劳内仍然为阿扎尔的这句话心动不已。些许的口音，上扬的语调，以及说出这句话后露出的害羞笑容，都让弗莱芒人感到温暖和幸福。</p><p>很难找到和我一样的人么？<br/>
是的，当然了，你也是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>希望阿扎的状态能越来越好，丁老师早日伤愈归来！！！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>